


Nowhere Else To Go

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 'secret relationship' spot of my bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nowhere Else To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'secret relationship' spot of my bingo card.

Faith dragged herself upstairs, fully intending to collapse into bed and sleep until sunset.  She knew those plans would change when she saw who was standing in front of her apartment, scuffing one foot against the other.

“Hey.”

Skye turned to look at Faith.  She hadn’t visited Faith in _months_.  Why the sudden (and literal) arrival on her doorstep?

“What are you doing here?”

Skye looked desperate.  “I-I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Faith sighed and pulled out her key.  “Move over.”

A part of Faith was curious as to what Skye was doing, but the rest of her was overwhelmingly tired.

“Tell me in the morning,” Faith mumbled before collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep.

  
  
  


She woke to the smell of eggs and the sound of something sizzling.  She stumbled into the kitchen to see Skye sliding an omelette onto a plate.

“I don’t remember buying eggs.”

“I bought them,” Skye replied.  “There was nothing in your fridge except beer and medicine.  Enjoy your breakfast lunch.”

“Uh, thanks.  What time is it?”  Faith sat down to eat the omelette.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten one of these.

“Almost 2 o’clock.  Sorry for kind of bursting in on you last night.  I just...have you been watching the news lately?”

Faith shook her head.  She’d had a fairly consistent schedule lately- slay, sleep, repeat.  Even when she did manage to make some time off for herself, watching the news was not really the first thing that came to mind.

“Well, after I left you last time, I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while.”

“You don’t seem like the defensive type.”

Skye almost smiled at that.  “It’s a government organization that deals with aliens and other weird stuff.  Then it turned out that a lot of people in S.H.I.E.L.D. were actually HYDRA-”

“You had a snake infestation?”

Skye sighed in exasperation.  “No.  HYDRA’s a neo-Nazi group that’s trying to take over the world.  A whole bunch of crap went down, and I felt like I needed some time off.”

“How did that go down with your S.H.I.E.L.D. captain?”

Skye smiled.  “I guess I’ll find out when I get back.  How’s the omelete?”

“Mm.  Love it.  I haven’t had one of these in ages.”

They sat there quietly for a while as Faith finished her omelette.

“Faith, have you told anyone about...us?”

“Who would I tell?  Besides, do you really think anyone cares about my sex life, or lack of one?”

“I could make up for that now, if you want.”

Faith shook her head.  “I’ve got slaying to do tonight.  Gotta save my strength.”

Skye’s eyes widened.  “Can I go slaying with you?”

Faith shrugged.  “I don’t see why not.  Just try not to get yourself killed.”

Skye leaned over the table and gently kissed Faith.  “Thanks for letting me stay.  I’ll do my best not to get myself killed tonight.”

Faith grinned at that.  “Yeah.  We’d both hate for that to happen, wouldn’t we?”


End file.
